The present disclosure relates to pyrrolysine analogs.
Pyrrolysine is the 22nd genetically encoded amino acid. Pyrrolysine (Pyl) is encoded using a UAG codon (i.e. the amber stop codon), wherein rather than terminating the protein, Pyl is inserted instead. This phenomenon of transcription beyond the stop codon is known as readthrough. A pyrrolysyl-tRNA synthetase specifically charges a tRNAPyl with pyrrolysine, which can then be incorporated into a protein.
Pyrrolysine contains a methyl-substituted 1-pyrroline group having an imine nitrogen. Pyrrolysine has the structure shown below:
